


Commision Info! Part1

by cheroki



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheroki/pseuds/cheroki
Summary: This post it to explain how my commission payment works.





	Commision Info! Part1

**Author's Note:**

> Get Ice Cubes and extra extensions on my Patreon!
> 
> patreon.com/Cheroki

-General Stories-

-Shorter one shots is $1  
-Longer one shots are $5  
-Short short stories (1-5 chapters) are $10  
Short stories (5-10 chapters) are $15-$20 depending on details.  
-Long stories (10-30 chapters) are $20-$30 depending on details.  
-Ongoing stories (30-100+ chapters) are $30-$100  
-  
-Romance In Stories-

-Default romance (kissing, like pecks, hand holding, flirting...) is $0

-More romance (1-2 paragraph soft kissing scenes, cuddling, dating...) are +$5

-A lot of romance (1-3 paragraph soft kissing and fluff scenes, hand holding, flirting, cuddling, dating...) Is +$10

-Lime romance (1-5 paragraph hot and heavy kissing and or fluff scenes, hand holding, cuddling, dating, +lime extras... Is +$15-$20 depending on how much detail you want.

(Lime extras include more detail in romance scenes, how the characters are feeling, details on smell, touch, and taste, sweat and noise. )

\---  
-Violence In Stories-

-Default Violence (blood, stabbing, injuries) is $0

-More Violence (blood, stabbing, injuries, choking, coughing up blood, bullet wounds...) is +$5

A lot of violence (blood, stabbing, injuries, choking, coughing up blood, bullet wounds, arrow wounds, vehicle accidents, broken bones, back ally ambushes...) is +$10

Gore Violence (blood, stabbing, injuries, choking, coughing up blood, bullet wounds, arrow wounds, vehicle accidents, broken bones, back ally ambushes, whipping, gore, toture scenes, forced to watch toture scenes, corpses...) is $15

\--  
Extras!  
-  
Ice Cubes (Example: I want to pay for your stories but it's too expensive! Well don't worry! Just use Ice Cubes! Ice Cubes is usually for people who are new to my page. Paying for Ice Cubes will give you a chance to get lower prices. So for an example, if you decided what story you wanted, but it's $100, then Ice Cubes can cut it down to $75. Or a story that's $30? Well it's $20 instead! 

(WARNING!: IF YOU MAKE NEW ACCOUNTS TO HAVE STORIES FOR A LOWER PRICE AND PRETEND YPUR SOMEONE NEW, THEN IF I FIND OUT I WILL TAKE YOUR STORIES OFF OF MY PAGE AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE STORIES FROM ME!

-Remix It Up!-

Remixing is for combinding genres together for story ideas. (Example: Sci Fi + Mystery) But don't worry, all remixes are +$5 only. Except for Action and Adventure, that's for free. 

-Fandom Suggestions-

Fandom suggestions outside of the anime community is $3 extra. If it's inside the anime community then it's $1.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any part 2 suggestions then let me know!
> 
> Example: Can you add Action and Adventure in part 2 please?


End file.
